


Human

by speedgriffon



Series: Fallout 4: Madelyn Hardy Fics [4]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Early Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Sexual Content, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedgriffon/pseuds/speedgriffon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There was no more hesitation before each act of affection and it was hard to deny that their bond had become intimate. It was now routine to share the same bed and with each night spent next to her Danse was becoming more comfortable with the idea that he might have fallen in love…and that maybe, Madelyn loved him.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human

**Author's Note:**

> I got several requests to write a first time fic between my SS and Danse. Here ya go!

Madelyn held her gun, her aim steady and sights pointed on him. She had her orders and she would follow them like the dedicated soldier she had proven herself to be. Her expression held no regrets—gone was the warm and loving gaze he had grown accustomed to. It was foolish of him to think that this situation would end any other way…any way that he had hoped.

“You said it yourself Danse.” Madelyn had never sounded so stoic, so unforgiving. “You must be the example, not the exception.”

One shot was all she needed. Madelyn never missed.

* * *

 

Danse was startled awake at the sound of a gunshot, the ringing in his ears and pain in his head all too real for it to have been a dream. He lifted his hands to his chest and temple to check for any injuries it taking some time to convince himself that he was unharmed, that he was alive. Why his brain— _programming_ —had conjured up such a false reality he couldn’t understand. Even when the last traces of his dream started to fade away Danse found it difficult to calm his breathing—he wouldn’t be getting any more rest tonight. As an afterthought he glanced to the body beside him in the small bed.  _Madelyn_.

She had fallen asleep quickly as soon as she had arrived at her Diamond City home. Danse couldn’t blame her for her exhaustion after the busy few days she had. He had tried to convince her that she didn’t need to but Madelyn had insisted on traveling back to the Prydwen to retrieve his old set of power armor and tie up some loose ends. Danse had stayed behind and just when he had started to grow restless she returned with his gear, completely upgraded and cleaned up for use.

The gesture was overwhelmingly sweet of Madelyn but if there was something Danse had learned in travelling with her it was that she always went above and beyond to help the people she cared about. He considered himself lucky to be one of those people. It made him wonder how he could ever envision her killing him after learning about his true identity. It was Madelyn’s caring heart that had saved him and convinced him he was worthy of living…and perhaps something more. He didn’t know if it was luck or karma that allowed him to end up so happy after something so terrible. Maybe it was fated from the start, from the moment she walked into his life at the Cambridge Police Station. Danse was a better person for knowing her—still rough around the edges but Madelyn never minded.

Their relationship had developed into something  _different_  ever since he was exiled from the Brotherhood. Before they had comfortably teased and flirted with each other but had gone no further than a few shared kisses and tender moments. That was before Madelyn poured her heart out persuading him to stay alive, leaving Danse wondering if she was offering something more. There was no more hesitation before each act of affection and it was hard to deny that their bond had become intimate. It was now routine to share the same bed and with each night spent next to her Danse was becoming more comfortable with the idea that he might have fallen in love…and that maybe, Madelyn loved him.

Madelyn was on her side facing away from him as she slept, her steady breathing calming him and quieting his thoughts. At least he hadn’t woken her up. Danse adjusted himself so he was facing her back and carefully rested his arm around her waist before pulling her close. He pressed his nose against the top of her head, breathing in the sweet scent of whatever soap she had used to wash her hair.

“You’ll…catch a cold if you leave the door open...” Madelyn mumbled incoherently in her sleep causing Danse to smirk.

He reached up and tucked her loose hair behind her ear and brushed away the strawberry-blonde strands from her neck. It was tempting to kiss the exposed skin just to see what kind of reaction he might get from her but he refrained. His fingers lingered against the curve of her shoulder before resting around her waist again. Danse sighed as he settled his head back down on the pillow, willing himself to find comfort in her warmth and fall back asleep.

Madelyn’s body stretched as it snuggled closer and reached her arm up to rest it over his. “Danse?” Her voice was raspy and still laced with sleep. “Are you awake?”

He almost didn’t respond, wanting to feign sleep so she’d get the rest she deserved. But Madelyn  _always_ knew better and she squeezed his hand in hers. “I’m awake.” Danse finally confirmed with his voice muffled by her hair. “I’m sorry—I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Just making sure you are okay.” Madelyn shifted in his embrace, rolling over onto her back and turning her head to look at him. He could barely make out the shape of her face in the darkness but felt her eyes on his. “Are you?”

Danse could hear the concern in her tone and suddenly wished he had slept on the sofa to avoid this situation. Madelyn had done enough worrying about him in the last few weeks to last a lifetime—it was time for him to make up for that kindness. But there would be no lying to her either.

“I had a dream—or something—I’m not sure if I can actually dream.” Danse absentmindedly stroked his hand over the fabric of her loose shirt. “I was just…thinking.”

“Nothing  _too_ serious, I hope.” Madelyn tilted her head so it bumped against his affectionately. “Want to tell me?”

Danse wanted to change the subject to avoid a melancholy atmosphere. He smiled at her as he wiggled his fingers against her stomach where he knew she was ticklish. “Do you know you talk in your sleep?”

Madelyn squirmed in his arms as she tried to stop his hand from moving across her. “I do  _not_.”

“You do.” Danse nodded. “It’s cute.”

“I hope I’m not saying anything embarrassing.”

“You were meowing.” Danse struggled to hide his amusement. “You do a great impression of a cat.”

“ _What_?” Madelyn sounded shocked for the briefest moment until she realized he was joking. She gave his shoulder a light, playful push. “You’re getting too good at that.”

She rolled onto her side to face him, sliding an arm around his middle and resting her head against his chest. The way her breath fanned out across his skin had his emotions stirring—she was just so  _warm_. Danse steadied his breathing and tired to focus on something other than the feel of her soft skin and how wonderful it felt to be in her arms.  

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close so she was snug before placing a soft kiss to the top of her head. “Go back to sleep Mads. You need rest after all you’ve done today.”

“Oh!” Madelyn suddenly yelped and pushed away from him. Danse was alarmed and confused as she scrambled to get out of the bed. He pushed up onto his elbow as Madelyn turned on the small nightstand lamp and watched her scurry over to her pack lying on the ground a few feet away.

“I almost forgot!” Madelyn rummaged through her belongings and Danse had to swallow hard at the sight of her bare legs. The way she was bent over gave him the perfect glimpse at the tops of her creamy thighs. If the sleep shirt she was wearing were any shorter he would’ve gotten an even better view.

When Madelyn whipped back around Danse darted his eyes up to her face and hoped she hadn’t caught him staring like some kind of lecher. She was biting back a grin, her hands holding something behind her back as she walked back towards the bed. “I found something for you.”

“More?” Danse shook his head in disbelief even as he pushed himself up to sit. Hadn’t she done enough for him? Madelyn nodded as she climbed back onto the bed, kneeling with her legs tucked beneath her bottom and facing him.

“Here.” She moved her hands in front of her before revealing the surprise.

Danse was shocked to see his holotags resting in her palm—the same ones he had surrendered to her to prove his ‘death’ to the Brotherhood. That was before Maxon showed up and Madelyn convinced him to spare Danse’s life. As far as he knew, Madelyn had been forced to hand them over to the Elder.

He hesitantly brushed his fingers over the metal in her hands. “Where did you get these?”

“I  _may_ have stolen them from Maxon’s office when he wasn’t looking.” Madelyn shrugged. “ _Maybe_.”

“ _Mads_.” Danse meant to reprimand her for stealing but her playful grin combined with the thoughtfulness behind the gift stopped him. “I can’t believe you went through so much effort…just for me.”

“Of course.” Madelyn replied. “You’re lucky I didn’t wring Maxon’s neck while I was there.”

He shook his head but could only smile at her. She shuffled closer, leaning over as she lifted the holotags over his head. Danse felt his chest swell with a similar feeling he’d been carrying all night, if not for the past few weeks. Was this what it felt like to be cared for? To be cherished and loved? Madelyn rested her hand over the tags as she settled them against his chest.

“There.” She lifted her gaze to his and Danse could’ve sworn he saw a glimmer of  _something_ in her eyes—certainly the same something he had been noticing more and more when she looked at him. “Right where they belong.”

Danse covered her hand with his, stroking his thumb across her skin. “Thank you Madelyn. For everything.”

Madelyn’s smile— _God_  her smile—Danse would never tire of seeing it and the way it warmed his soul, made him believe he had one in the first place. He couldn’t remember the last time he was so at ease and so  _happy_. He always felt like there had been something missing in his life. Now he was sure he had found it.

“What is it?” Madelyn whispered.

Danse lifted his other hand to her face, his fingers tilting her chin up. Her eyes slowly closed as she leaned forward, catching his hint. When was the last time they had kissed? Once he closed the gap between them he was certain he never wanted to go another day without kissing her. Madelyn’s lips were soft and fit against his like they were meant to be there.

The kiss was slow at first; the two smiling against each other’s lips as it gradually deepened. Right away Danse could tell it was unlike any other they had shared. As soon as he kissed her it was like the floodgates had opened and he would gladly drown in her if given the opportunity. Madelyn’s hands slid up to his shoulders as she moved closer and Danse tilted her head to the side to give him better leverage.

His other hand fell to her waist and almost instantly Madelyn moved closer, her knees falling on either side of his legs as she straddled his lap. Danse traced his tongue across her bottom lip in a slow swipe and when her mouth opened for him he couldn’t hold back the groan that rumbled through his throat. Madelyn made her own sound of approval, fingers threading through the hair on the back of his head.

When she broke away to take a deep inhale of breath he trailed his mouth across her jaw and then down the column of her throat before settling in on the pale skin of her neck. Danse wondered why he had never tasted her like this before, why he had denied himself until that moment. She was as sweet as he expected and the moan that fell from her lips as he sucked at the sensitive patch of skin only urged him to continue.

“Danse.” Madelyn sighed his name in a way he had never heard before.

Her body scooted closer until there was hardly any distance between them and as he grazed his teeth across her neck and shoulder she ground her hips down against his. This time he couldn’t hold back his groan as she repeated the action, circling her hips and creating a wonderful friction he hadn’t felt in a  _long_ time. Danse gripped her waist, his fingers tightening into her shirt as she rocked against him, sparking his arousal.

In a haze he slipped his hands beneath her shirt, fanning his fingers across her heated skin. He lifted his head from her neck to capture her lips in another heated kiss and if he didn’t know any better he’d say his brain was short-circuiting. When was the last time he had felt so  _alive_? Danse didn’t want to hold back anymore, especially when Madelyn seemed so eager and willing for the same sensations.

She mumbled his name against his mouth and he closed his eyes as her lips moved away and then immediately down to his shoulder. Danse dug his fingers into her sides as she left soft open-mouth kisses across his skin, trailing up his neck and across his stubble-covered cheek before catching his bottom lip between her teeth. Another roll of her hips and he was tugging her shirt up and over her head.

A soft-cup bra covered her breasts, the black material a sharp contract to her pale skin. Danse let his hands roam across her body; curling them around her back and dipping his fingers down to tentatively squeeze at the curve of her ass. Madelyn grinned against his lips as she ran her own fingers across his skin, nails lightly scraping through the dark hair sprinkled across his chest.

“Don’t stop.” She sighed and suddenly Danse felt like he needed to.

While he didn’t want to, this was all happening much faster than he intended. He hadn’t even expected for something like this to happen when they went to sleep that night. It just naturally occurred. Still, there was so much he was suddenly aware of, so much that he hadn’t said to her that he wanted to— _needed_ to. As painful as it was to pull away he did just that, taking in a deep breath as he leaned back against the pillows and metal bedframe.

The confusion in Madelyn’s expression caused an ache in his chest. She knitted her eyebrows together, hands nervously twitching across his skin before she pulled them away. “Is something wrong?”

Danse cursed the solemnness in her tone, as if she had done something to cause him to stop after requesting that he wouldn’t. He shook his head but let out a long sigh as he collected his thoughts. Madelyn was expectant and he couldn’t let her down.

“No—not…” He paused to figure out the right way to express what he was feeling. Danse locked his eyes on hers—dark blue and vibrant as always. Madelyn looked at him in a way nobody else ever had and he still wasn’t sure if he deserved that. “Are you sure…is this what you want?”

Madelyn flicked her tongue out across her lips in a nervous gesture. “What do you mean?”

“I mean…” Danse swallowed down the anxiety he could feel bubbling in his gut. He gestured to himself. “I’m a synth. I’m not real. Is that really what you want?”

“If it wasn’t, do you really think I’d still be sitting half naked in your lap?” Madelyn had answered him quickly as if it was the only answer. She rested her hand against his temple, her thumb softly brushing over the scar that crossed through his brow and down his cheek. “You’re real to me Danse.”

They had a similar conversation to this just after his banishment from the Brotherhood. Madelyn reminding him that he didn’t need a plan—that it was okay to be scared but that she’d be there for him. He’d never had this type of relationship; not in the Capital Wasteland and not in the Brotherhood. She was a constant in his life now and he be damned if he ever lost her.

Danse blocked out the doubt from his mind. “I don’t know what it is—a fault in my programming or…” He let out a deep breath he didn’t realize he had been holding and framed Madelyn’s face between his hands. “I can’t deny what I’m feeling. I’ve never felt closer to anyone else I’ve ever met.”

“I feel the same way Danse.” Madelyn’s sweet smile returned and her eyes sparkled as she gazed at him. There was no hesitation. “I love you.”

Danse wasn’t sure what to expect but  _those words_  from her lips wasn’t something he had ever imagined. It was more than he could’ve hoped for and yet it didn’t seem possible. Now he was  _sure_ his brain was malfunctioning. His hands dropped from her face to his lap between them.

“Are you saying you’re in love with me?” Danse hated how flustered he was becoming. It was all too overwhelming. “This doesn’t make any sense. After everything the Brotherhood taught you…how could you be in love with...?”

Madelyn’s smile only increased as she grabbed his hands. “You know I’ve never been that great at following orders.” She lifted his hands to her mouth and pressed several light kisses across his knuckles. “You’re more human than most people could ever hope to be.”

Danse closed his eyes and let her words wash over him. He pulled his hands away but looped his arms around her middle to bring her close in a tight embrace. He rested his head against the crux of her shoulder, breathing her in as her hands rubbed soft lines down his spine. This was more than he could’ve ever imagined.

“You don’t know how much it means to me to hear you say that.” He pressed a kiss to her neck and listened to Madelyn’s soft sigh. He had almost forgotten what they had been up to before their conversation but the more her hands continued to roam the faster his body began to react. “Madelyn.”

She hummed her approval as he spoke her name between kisses along the nape of her neck but still leaned away after a moment. Danse was worried for a moment he had done something wrong, especially when he saw the flicker of doubt in her eyes. Madelyn was smiling however as her eyes roamed across his body before focusing between them where she was still straddling his lap.    

“I’m glad Nick taught me the difference between Gen 2’s and 3’s.” Her cheeky tone had Danse confused until she rolled her hips in a languid motion, his arousal becoming apparent as it pressed against the crux of her thighs. Madelyn softly moaned and the sweet sound had him mimicking her movements. “You—you’ve done this before?”

“I don’t know anymore.” He replied to her nervous question. Danse struggled to concentrate as she continued to move above him. “There are memories but I’m not sure if they are fabricated or real.”  

Madelyn leaned even closer and when she wrapped her lips around the column of his throat he was certain there was no coming back from this. She knew what she was doing and what she wanted. “It’s been…a long time for me, Danse.” She whispered near his ear before pulling away just enough so he could see her face. There was the faintest trace of a blush on her cheeks. “Why don’t you show me how human you really are.”

Her tone, her expression—the way her body was pressed tightly up against his—Danse couldn’t hold back any longer. He made sure the grip on her hips was firm and then in one swift movement flipped her so her back was pressed against the mattress, his body looming over hers. Madelyn seemed surprised by his actions, her eyes going wide but darkening with pleasure as he lowered his weight between her legs.

He continued his assault of kisses on her neck and chest, trailing his tongue and teeth across her skin as she writhed beneath him. Danse reached between them where their hips met, tracing his fingers along the edge of her underwear and the seam of her clothed sex. Madelyn arched her body up.

“Oh my God, Danse just—” Madelyn whimpered. She let go of a deep breath. “You’re such a tease.”

Danse almost laughed. He assumed he could take his time later. The more he thought about it—the more his arousal strained against his briefs—the more he realized he didn’t want to wait either. He moved his hand along her thighs as he leaned back onto his knees, watching as Madelyn tossed her head back each time his fingers crossed over the apex of her legs. Danse lifted her knees up as he inched the fabric down until she was bare.

“Touch me.” Madelyn certainly wasn’t holding back on instructing him but Danse wasn’t going to ignore her.

He smoothed his hands up her legs and over her thighs, hissing as he cupped her heat with one hand. She was wet, her arousal coating his fingers as he teased her entrance. Madelyn couldn’t stay quiet—with every movement came a tiny gasp and when he finally brushed her clit with his thumb she sang out in a chorus of moans.

“Mads—Madelyn.” Danse groaned at the sight of her. He needed her more than he realized. She seemed to note the want in his tone and nodded several times as she reached out for him.

“Danse. I want you, please.”

He acted quickly, nearly tumbling off the bed as he pulled his briefs off. At first Danse felt anxious about the way Madelyn’s eyes fixated on him—even if his memories were accurate it had been a long time since any woman had seen him like this. She silently urged him to settle down on top of her and told him everything he needed to know in a soft but demanding kiss. Madelyn gripped his body close and lifted her knees to frame his hips, one hand disappearing between them to graze his erection.

Danse pulled away from the kiss with a gasp. He adjusted his weight on one elbow before catching both of Madelyn’s hands in his other and pinning them above her head. Her alarm quickly melted into arousal as she arched up to rub her groin against his. A few tentative rolls of his hips and then  _bliss_  as he entered her, Madelyn’s mouth falling open in a silent gasp that slowly turned into a hearty moan.

Her fingers tightened into his hand, nails biting his skin as she hushed his name over and over. Danse pulled back a fraction before snapping his hips forward and setting a fast pace. He didn’t mean to move so quickly but the sensation of being with her after yearning for so long…he couldn’t hold back. Madelyn hooked her legs around his waist, locking her knees at the base of his spine.

Their lips clashed together in fiery passion, Danse swallowing Madelyn’s every sound of pleasure until he had to pull away for air. He kissed her cheek, her jaw, her neck—moved his arm in a quick motion to tug at her bra so he could wrap his lips around a nipple as soon as her breast became exposed.

“ _Danse_!” Madelyn arched against him. As his thrusts became sporadic he felt her heat clench around him, her body quivering as she unraveled. He had never seen something so wonderful and to be the cause of it…

At this rate he knew he couldn’t last. “Mads—I can’t.”

One, two, three thrusts and Danse nearly collapsed on top of her, catching his weight on his elbows at the last moment. He rested his head against her shoulder, closing his eyes as blinding white passed through his vision. Madelyn cried out and when he released her hands she snapped them to his body to hold him close as she rode out the waves of her pleasure. Several moments passed before either of them moved, until Danse felt body cramping up. Hesitantly he pulled out from her but settled close, unwilling to move away so soon.

Madelyn panted as she struggled to regain her breathing. Her arms flopped against the pillows with a large sigh. “That was…”

“Exhilarating.” Danse finished. He pressed a lazy kiss to her shoulder, unable to stop the grin that spread across his face. “Better than a training exercise.”

Madelyn’s laughter was music to his ears—soft giggles that would suddenly grow louder as she threw her head back, as if amused by her own sounds. Danse continued to litter her neck and chest with kisses, only pulling away as she calmed. The sight of her breathless smile and mussed hair was almost enough to undo him a second time.  He clucked when he glanced down to see where he had tugged at her bra in the heat of the moment.

“Can I take this off?” Danse felt ridiculous asking after what they had just done.

Madelyn nodded and sighed when he curled his hands around her back to fiddle with the clasp. “You can do more than that.”

Danse tossed away the garment and smirked at her sultry tone. If they weren’t careful he was sure he would get lost in her forever—not that he wouldn’t mind. Madelyn silently encouraged him with a small nod of her head as he scanned over her body, taking in and memorizing each inch. The curves of her waist and breasts, the tiny scars and moles and freckles that littered her flesh—he didn’t want to forget any of it. She was beautiful and she was his.

“Slower this time?” Danse requested as he settled his weight on one arm, lifting the other to brush his fingers across her chest. He wanted to take his time and be through—give Madelyn everything she deserved. If he had his way—

“Is it okay if we never leave the bed again?” Madelyn sighed, taking the words right from him. “The Wasteland wouldn’t miss us.”

“Madelyn.” Her eyes lighted up at his use of her full name.  _God_ —he loved this woman. Danse didn’t hesitate. “I love you. You’re a mad woman but I love you.”

She grinned at that like it was the biggest compliment he had ever given her. “I love you, Danse.” She replied. “Tin Can and Mad Woman—we make quite the pair.”

It was all Danse needed to hear. She loved him, he loved her and they were together—a  _pair_. Madelyn made him feel like he had found his purpose, made him whole, made him  _human_. He would make sure that whatever fates had brought them together…could never be undone.


End file.
